He's (Not) Coming Home
by JaneRea
Summary: A story of a soldier's girlfriend waiting for him coming back home. OC x Gaz.


**He's (Not) Coming Home**

The night came again. She was sitting there – in front of dining table. She had bob-layered brunette hair. Her blue eyes was staring at a birthday cake, covered in white butter cream and sprinkled with colorful chocolate candies, and there's twenty eight shaped candle on it.

Yes, today's her birthday. Now, she was waiting for somebody coming home – to celebrate it with her. Till the night came, she was still waiting.

Then, she travelled back to her past memory – to the day when she saw him for the last time.

* * *

He stood there, in front of the door of her house. At that time, she remembered he was in navy blue shirt which she presented for him on his 30th birthday and his worn-out jeans.

"Gaz …!" she hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back … more tightly.

"It's been almost three months. You don't know how I missed you so much," she tried hard to hold her tears.

"I missed you as well, Lucy,"

Lucy felt so relieved when heard that voice with the cockney accent.

She knew she would face this if she decided to give her heart to a soldier. Unlike her friends who always could spend their weekend with their boyfriend, Lucy had to strong – spending her days without Gaz, her beloved one.

"Will you be staying?" Lucy closed the door. She turned back and found Gaz was staring at her, deeply. She blushed – although she had been with him for three years, Lucy still couldn't stand for those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm afraid I won't," he sighed. "I have to go back,"

Lucy was very disappointed. She was tired of this, but her heart always refused to stop loving him. She had fallen to him too deep – she couldn't climb out. She had taken the risk.

"Gaz … I …," tears falling down from her eyes. She couldn't hold it anymore, too much pain and emptiness.

Gaz walked to her, he wiped the tears with his thumbs. He lifted her head so he could saw those eyes. Her eyes shared the same color with him. He felt like staring at a pair of lake. He didn't like to make her cry because of him. He didn't know, how much litter of tears she had spent because of him.

"I'm sorry, Gaz. I shouldn't cry like this. Oh, I'm so childish, right?" Lucy broke their eyes contact and walked away. "I'll prepare some meals!"

Gaz didn't move at all – freezing where he was standing on. He knew hurt her again and again by his duty of service. There was a moment where Gaz planned to end their relationship, but Gaz realized – it would hurt her more. Before that words came out, she said that she love him so much, more than he ever knew. From that moment, Gaz knew Lucy as strong and faithful girlfriend. Gaz promised he would never make her disappointed. He would make her proud.

"Gaz? Why are you still standing there? Come in, will you?"

Gaz turned to Lucy. He saw her had been calm – back to normal. She wasn't appeared that she just cried a few minutes ago.

A smile appeared on his face and mumbled in his heart. _It is me who is very lucky to have you, Lucy. Thank you for trusting me till now._

* * *

It was eight P.M. and Gaz hadn't come. Lucy grasped her hands and bit her lower lip. He promised he would come back to her this night, but she found herself still waiting all by herself. She crossed her fingers. She needed him right now and missed him too deeply. She was hardly to breath, holding her tears.

_Lucy, when that day come, I'm coming home. I promised._

She hadn't lost her faith. She didn't know how long she had been sitting and decided to walk out for a while.

Lucy stepped out to the porch as a cute little boy passing on front of the fence of her house.

"Hello, Miss Lucy! Do you want some apples? We harvested it from our garden this afternoon!" he offered lively.

Lucy smiled. _Ah, the apple …._

"Sure, Ben! How nice you are,"

* * *

Fourteen years old Lucy was reading a detective novel under an apple tree in a city park. Suddenly, she felt a hard thing hit her head. She turned her look at the thing, an apple. She looked up and felt like Isaac Newton at that time. However, suddenly another apple hit her head.

No, these apples didn't fall from tree.

Then she heard someone was laughing. She narrowed her eyes, and turned back. She found a guy was sitting at the other side of tree. He smirked and Lucy felt he was mocking her.

"Bloody hell, go look for something useful than disturbing somebody," she grumbled.

"Hah! And who in bloody hell are you? My mother? Nerd,"

Lucy gritted her teeth. She recognized him because he lived in front of her house. This boy was never bored in disturbing her days. His name is Zach Gallen – nicknamed Gaz.

Without thinking twice, she hit his face by her thick novel and that was enough to make him grimace in pain.

"Taste that, Gaz!" she snorted and leaved, leaving Gaz who was stroking his nose.

* * *

She chuckled when remembering that moment. Then she looked to the house where Gaz and his family used to live in through the window. That house now belonged to Smith family, then she saw little Ben who gave her the apples ran into that house. A little smile appeared on her face. She remembered on the porch of that house, Gaz said something unexpected to her.

* * *

She and Gaz were always in clash until that time come. Gaz and his family had to move from Coventry to London. Gaz's father had a great promotion in his job and their family had to move there.

"Ok, I think that's all. Thank you for helping us, Lucy. Ah, I'll miss you, sweetie," Gaz's mother kissed her forehead. "Gaz, what are you doing in there? C'mon, move your stuffs to the truck!"

Lucy sighed after Mrs. Gallen leaved her. Lucy was still standing there and staring at Gaz's mother roses.

"Hey,"

Lucy was a little bit surprised and just realized Gaz had been standing there. She blushed because she never saw Gaz stared at her with that way. There's hidden meaning on those adorable blue eyes.

"What are you thinking? Daydreaming on my porch,"

_Bugger, here's he starts to be annoying again_, she rolled her eyes.

"Lucy,"

"Mmm?"

"I'll send you letter, and promise me you'll send me back,"

Lucy frowned, did he just said a sweet thing?

"Well," he clicked his tongue, "I want to apologize … for my bad attitudes to you," then he smiled. A sweet smile that she never got from him before.

"Gaz,"

"Well, no hate each other?" he offered his hand.

Lucy froze for a moment then took his hand. Then, she didn't expect Gaz pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She felt her heart beat faster. It felt so warm to be in his hug and … and she felt so safe.

"Good bye," he whispered.

Lucy had to admit, after that day she felt lonely without Gaz who always made her day, although in annoying way.

* * *

She sighed and looked at the blue clock on the wall. It's half to nine PM.

Perhaps Gaz would give her a surprise as he did on Christmas day last year. How could she forget it? That moment was so memorable and she would always keep it in her memory.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Lucy. We wish you and Gaz were here,"

"Yes, Mrs. Gallen. I wish that as well. Merry Christmas to you and family! Yes, ok … I'll be fine, Mrs. Gallen, don't worry about me. Alright, wish you have a nice holiday, see you, Mrs. Gallen. Bye,"

Lucy put down her mobile phone then took a deep breath. It's Christmas Eve and Gaz promised to come home in time. She turned her head to her brown watch. Eight P.M..

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas__, l__et your heart be light__. F__rom now on your troubles will be out of sight__ …_

Lucy smiled, she barely could hear the children were singing on her porch. She walked to the door then opened it. Now, the singing heard clearly. Five children with beautiful smile keep singing the song.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Lucy!" said one of the children after they finished the song.

"Merry Christmas, Dear. Wait here, ok?"

Lucy went in to her kitchen, a moment later she's back with five pieces of brownies.

"Thank you, Miss Lucy! Hope you have a sweet night!"

Lucy nodded and thanked to them. She waited till the children went then she closed the door.

She still stood there, thinking of something. Then, she put on her wool sweater, scarf, and gloves. After checked the house, she went out from her house.

There street was so quiet. Everyone is having dinner with their beloved people in house. Lucy could saw some families in their house, laughing, dancing, singing, and having dinner of course.

After walking for some minutes, she arrived at church. She chose to sit in the middle of the right side. She sat there, praying.

* * *

After spending time in the church, Lucy decided to go back home. The snow started to fell from the night sky. Lucy stopped and turned her head up. She opened her palms then smiled.

"I wish you were here, Gaz. I love you," her voice trembling. She couldn't hold the feeling anymore. She missed Gaz so much. Then, a single tear came out from her right eye,"

Suddenly, she saw an umbrella on her. She turned back to see who was holding it. Her eyes widened as seeing the man in black long coat smiling at her.

"It's no good to stay outside, it's very cold I think,"

Instead of trying to smile, more tears came out from her blue eyes. The man put his hand gently on her cheek. He wiped the tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long, Santa got some problems with the reindeers, so I couldn't arrived in time,"

Lucy chuckled, he always could make her smile and laugh. His sense of humor was a great charm that couldn't be resisted. She couldn't wait to hug him, so she did. As she hugged him tightly, she could felt the warmth that always made her feel relieve and safe.

"Don't cry, Lucy. I'm home," Gaz whispered.

* * *

**_3 October 2011 …_**

_I'm home …_

Lucy cried, how big she wished to hear that words one more time from Gaz now. Gaz was too precious for her. She loved him so much, and she proud to be his girlfriend. Lucy really wanted to live with him till the end.

"Gaz, please … give me a sign. Don't make me keep waiting like this. Gaz, I love you, I love you so much!" she cried as crossed her fingers and put them on her chest. Her heart hurted, she was hardly to breath. She didn't know why she felt so sad and hurt as if she lost something that she couldn't even tell.

Then, suddenly a soft breeze blew her face. Lucy gasped, her eyes widened. At that time she knew, Gaz was there. She could feel that feeling when she was in his hug. But, this time ... there's a deep sorrow within. Then, that calm voice was heard, softly … but clear.

"_I'm home, Lucy. I'm home …,"_

**_-the end-_**


End file.
